1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a fitting used to combine air with a pressurized water stream in swimming pools, spas, and baths for aeration, hydrotherapy, hydromassage, and similar purposes.
2. Description of Prior Art
The state of the art is represented by three patents owned or controlled by applicant's assignee. In Jacuzzi U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,358, a hydro-air fitting is utilized in which a ball is mounted in two sealing members and a retaining member each separately fitted with the housing. A nozzle is either removable from within the ball or is retained therein by a separate set screw passed through the ball.
The Roy Jacuzzi U.S. Pat No. 3,540,438 discloses a hydro-air jet assembly wherein a rear portion of the housing is formed as a socket against which a swivelable ball is retained by a two-piece seal and retaining member separately attached to the housing. A pair of set screws spaced axially apart in a side wall of the ball forms stop members against respective front and rear ridges forming a seat for a sealing member between water and air passages of the assembly.
The Alfred Raab U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,091, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a hydro-air fitting in which a ball is mounted into a spherical configuration formed directly in the hollow housing member, and a one-piece sealing and retaining member holds the ball in the housing. Further, a flexible ring or split ring is fitted in a channel about a rearward portion of the nozzle to abut against a circumferential surface formed on the ball to provide positive protection of withdrawal of the nozzle from the ball.